Forge
by Somnum Careat
Summary: AU. In which Leo, a glassblower, meets Percy, a client. Percy/Leo


Forge

He looked lost, Leo noted, as he stretched from his hunched position over the forge. The man was shifting awkwardly, running a hand through his dark hair. Placing his blowpipe down on the cement floor, Leo made his way over. "Hey! Can I help you out?"

"Ah, yeah. Is this Valdez forge?" He asked, glancing at an index card covered in red writing. With a grin and a nod, Leo began to untie his heavy apron.

"Sure is. I'm Leo Valdez, the owner of this forge. We do metal work, glass work and I do all sorts of repairs." The man smiled as well, the corners of his green eyes crinkling.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I was wondering if I could place a custom order," he said, shoving the index card into a pocket in his cargo shorts. Leo was momentarily distracted by the bare ring finger on his left hand and paused for a moment before responding.

"Of course. Come with me, I've got an actual office." Hanging up the apron on a nearby hook, Leo directed Nyssa to keep order and showed Percy to said office. It was situated near the back of the large warehouse, tucked between a supply closet and a showroom. The inside was simple, with white-washed walls, a low coffee table and four dark blue chairs.

Sitting down, Leo waved a hand at Percy. "Take a seat. Now, tell me about this order you're thinking of placing."

"Well, it's for a gift," Percy began, yanking a piece of folded paper out of a different pocket. "My mom's birthday is coming up, and, uh, there was this period where…" Percy's voice faded, one of his hands clenching. "Anyway, she's getting kind of elderly, so I wanted to get her a really awesome gift, and one of my friends recommended here."

Leo grinned and took the folded paper the Percy offered him. It was a sketch of a blue vase that somehow recalled the ocean. "Glass, I assume?" When Percy nodded, Leo continued to study the diagram. "This is an excellent design. Are you an architect by any chance?'

Percy gave a quick laugh. "No, not me. One of my best friends is though. I'll tell her you liked the design. So, what are we talking price wise?" Leo turned the document over in his hands.

"Let's say $150. It should be ready as early as two days from now, but you can pick it up later than that if you like. If that sounds good to you, I can get started."

"Two days is perfect actually. I'll see you then." With that, Percy shot Leo another smile and left.

Leo was forging a sword for a local Greek museum when Percy arrived. He didn't notice him for a good twenty minutes; he was a bit preoccupied with the shaping and cooling of the sword. As he finished the last cooling of the sword, Christopher yelled to him that a client was waiting. Untying the sweaty bandana that he used to keep his curly hair from tumbling into his face, Leo went to greet said client.

"Percy! I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Leo said, dragging a hand through his matted hair. "I've got your vase right over here." It was gorgeous, with an intricate design that wrapped all around the vase. It started out cobalt and ended up a very pale blue at the lip.

Handing over a check, Percy took the vase and carefully examined it. "This is amazing Leo. Thank you." Glancing down at the worn watch on his wrist, Percy's eyes widened. "I've got to get going soon. She'll kill me if I'm late."

"Your girlfriend? Someone's whipped," Leo commented wryly. He internally sighed. Of course Percy was already attached. Not like he'd go for Leo if he wasn't though.

With a grin, Percy shook his head. "Nope. A co-worker. I'm currently single. Interested?" Leo could feel his face burning the same way it did when he got too close to the furnace. Percy laughed. "Careful, it looks like your hair's going to catch on fire soon."

"Yeah, it does that," Leo managed to reply. Was Percy actually flirting with _him_? "And it so happens that I may be interested." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, well I just may be too. You're at a bit of a disadvantage though. I mean, I can contact you, I know where you work…" he trailed off with smirk. "Give me your phone. I'll put my number in. I'm not great with electronics, but I'm sure I can figure out how to."

Holding the vase carefully with one arm, Percy fiddled with Leo's phone for a minute before handing it back. "Just so you know I am free Saturday night."

"I'll keep it in mind," Leo countered with a smile. Looking at his watch again, Percy cursed in what sounded like Greek.

"I really have to go now. I'd definitely like to see you again," he added. "Good bye!"

Leo raised a hand and watched Percy run to a small dented blue car, cradling the vase to his chest. With a ridiculous grin, he turned back to his forge.

A/N: Percy/Leo is my new OTP thanks to Taisi. There's some totally awesome stuff. Reviews are awesome!


End file.
